fantasyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tolkien (J.R.R.)
John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, romancier et philologue anglais. 1892 - 1973 = Biographie = John Ronald Reuel Tolkien est né en 1892 à Bloemfontein, en Afrique du Sud où son père Arthur avait déménagé pour raisons professionnelles. En 1895, sa mère Mabel retourna en Angleterre avec Ronald et son frère cadet Hilary. Son père meurt en 1896 et sa mère en 1904. A la King's Edward School, il découvrit ses talents linguistiques et étudia les anciennes langues anglo-saxonnes. Il fut diplômé d'Oxford et épousa Edith Bratt juste avant de partir pour la France en juin 1916 comme sous-lieutenant des Lancashire Fusiliers. Il combattit pendant la bataille de la Somme mais fut ensuite rapatrié pour avoir contracté la fièvre des tranchées. Il consacra les années suivantes à son travail d'enseignant en tant que professeur d'anglo-saxon et se révéla bientôt comme l'un des meilleurs spécialistes de philologie du monde. En marge de sa carrière académique, il continuait d'écrire un grand cycle de mythes et légendes situées dans un monde imaginaire communément appelé Terre du Milieu (ou Terres du Milieu), qu'il avait entâmé dès son adolescence. Il eut quatre enfants, pour qui il écrivit d'abord Bilbo le Hobbit en 1936. Celui-ci fut publié et ce fut aussitôt le succès, si bien que son éditeur réclama une suite. Tolkien travailla 14 ans à l'élaboration de cette suite, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, dont le premier tome ne parut qu'en 1954, et qui remporta un succès phénoménal dans tous les pays. Tolkien prit sa retraite à Bournemouth, où sa femme mourut en 1971 et où lui même décéda le 2 septembre 1973, laissant à son fils Christopher la tâche gigantesque mais passionnante de publier, notamment sous la forme d'un récit suivi et cohérent (Le Silmarillion), la masse énorme de manuscrits qu'il avait accumulé tout au long de sa vie. = Bibliographie = Œuvres de fiction * 1936 : Songs for the Philologists, avec E. V. Gordon et autres auteurs. Une collection de trente chants et poèmes, dont treize de Tolkien, en gothique, en vieil anglais et en anglais moderne. * 1937 : Bilbo le Hobbit (The Hobbit or There and back again), édition révisée en 1951 et 1966 (traduction de Francis Ledoux, Stock, 1969). * 1945 : Feuille, de Niggle (Leaf by Niggle), nouvelle. * 1945 : The Lay of Aotrou and Itrou, publié dans The Welsh Review, Cardiff, volume 4, n°4, pp. 254-266. * 1949 : Le Fermier Giles de Ham (The Farmer Giles of Ham), fable médiévale. * 1953 : Le Retour de Beorhtnoth (The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth, Beorhthelm's Son), pièce de théâtre en vers allitératifs. * 1954–1955 : Le Seigneur des Anneaux (The Lord of the Rings), seconde édition révisée en 1965–1966 (traduction de Francis Ledoux, Christian Bourgois, 1972–1973). ** 1954 : La Communauté de l'anneau (The Fellowship of the Ring) ** 1954 : Les Deux Tours (The Two Towers) ** 1955 : Le Retour du roi (The Return of the King) * 1962 : Les Aventures de Tom Bombadil (The Adventures of Tom Bombadil), recueil de poèmes (traduction de Dashiell Hedayat, Christian Bourgois, 1975). * 1967 : Smith de Grand Wootton (Smith of Wootton Major), conte (initialement traduit sous le titre Ferrand de Bourg-aux-Bois). * 1967 : The Road Goes Ever On, en collaboration avec Donald Swann, seconde édition augmentée en 1978, troisième et dernière édition en 1993. À titre posthume * 1974 : Bilbo's Last Song, poème illustré par un poster de Pauline Baynes, seconde édition sous forme de livret en 1990 (L'Album de Bilbo le Hobbit : Adieu à la Terre du Milieu, Gallimard, 1991). Tolkien avait offert le poème à sa secrétaire Joy Hill en 1966. Après la mort de Tolkien, elle montra le poème au compositeur Donald Swann. Il lui plut tellement qu'il le mit en musique et l'inclut dans la deuxième édition de The Road Goes Ever On. * 1975 : Guide to the names in The Lord of the Rings, dans A Tolkien Compass édité par Jared Lobdell. Cet essai ne figure pas dans les rééditions ultérieures de A Tolkien Compass, mais est repris dans The Lord of the Rings: A Reader's Companion. * 1976 : Les Lettres du Père Noël (The Father Christmas Letters), édité par Baillie Tolkien (traduction de Gérard-Georges Lemaire, Christian Bourgois, nouvelle édition revue par Céline Leroy avec l’aide de Vincent Ferré en 2004, et augmentée de nombreuses lettres). * 1977 : Le Silmarillion (The Silmarillion), édité par Christopher Tolkien (traduction de Pierre Alien, Christian Bourgois, 1978). * 1980 : Contes et légendes inachevés (Unfinished Tales), édité par Christopher Tolkien (traduction de Tina Jolas, Christian Bourgois, 1982). * 1981 : Lettres (The Letters of J. R. R. Tolkien), édition établie par Humphrey Carpenter et Christopher Tolkien (traduction française de Delphine Martin et Vincent Ferré, Christian Bourgois, 2005). Une importante sélection de lettres écrites par J. R. R. Tolkien entre 1914 et 1973. * 1982 : Mr. Bliss. * 1983 - 1996 : L'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu (The History of Middle-earth), éditée par Christopher Tolkien : ** 1983 : Le Livre des Contes Perdus : Tome 1 (The Book of Lost Tales 1), traduction d'Adam Tolkien, Christian Bourgois, 1995. ** 1984 : Le Livre des Contes Perdus : Tome 2 (The Book of Lost Tales 2), traduction d'Adam Tolkien, Christian Bourgois, 1998. ** 1985 : Les Lais du Beleriand (The Lays of Beleriand), traduction d'Elen Riot et Daniel Lauzon, Christian Bourgois, 2006. ** 1986 : La Formation de la Terre du Milieu (The Shaping of Middle-Earth), traduction de Daniel Lauzon, Christian Bourgois, 2007. ** 1987 : The Lost Road and Other Writings//(La Route Perdue, à paraître en 2008). ** 1988 : ''The Return of the Shadow (The History of The Lord of the Rings, vol. 1). ** 1989 : The Treason of Isengard (The History of The Lord of the Rings, vol. 2). ** 1990 : The War of the Ring (The History of The Lord of the Rings, vol. 3). ** 1992 : Sauron Defeated (The History of The Lord of the Rings, vol. 4). ** 1993 : Morgoth's Ring (The Later Silmarillion, vol. 1). ** 1994 : The War of the Jewels (The Later Silmarillion, vol. 2). ** 1996 : The Peoples of Middle-earth. * 1998 : Roverandom, édité par Wayne Hammond et Christina Scull (traduction de Jacques Georgel, Christian Bourgois, 1999). * 2003 : Faërie et autres textes, Christian Bourgois. Ce recueil remplace la précédente édition française (Faërie, 1974–75) et regroupe des textes dispersés dans plusieurs éditions anglaises (Tree and Leaf, Poems and Stories, etc.). Les premières traductions ont été revues et augmentées de nouvelles traductions inédites : ** Du conte de fées, traduction de Francis Ledoux ** Les Aventures de Tom Bombadil, traduction de Dashiell Hedayat, revue par Céline Leroy ** Feuille de Niggle, traduction de Francis Ledoux ** Le Fermier Gilles de Ham, traduction de Francis Ledoux ** Smith de Grand Wootton, traduction de Francis Ledoux ** Le Retour de Beorhtnoth, traduction d'Elen Riot ** Mythopoiea, traduction d'Elen Riot * 2005 : Wayne Hammond et Christina Scull, The Lord of the Rings: A Reader's Companion. Ouvrage d'annotations, discutant l'établissement du texte du roman à partir des brouillons et des plans de Tolkien. Ce livre inclut de nombreuses notes inédites ainsi qu'une version augmentée de Nomenclature or Guide to the Names in The Lord of the Rings, un texte que Tolkien produisit pour les traducteurs de son roman, explicitant nombre de noms de lieux et de personnages. * 2005 : Smith of Wootton Major, édité par Verlyn Flieger. Édition critique de la nouvelle de Tokien, incluant un fac-similé d'une première version de l'histoire, une chronologie et une description des personnages, un essai sur la nature de la Faërie. * 2006 : Wayne Hammond et Christina Scull, The J. R. R. Tolkien Companion And Guide, ouvrage en deux volumes (Chronology et Reader's Guide). * 2008 : Les Enfants de Húrin, édité par Christopher Tolkien, Christian Bourgeois. En complément de l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu et sous l'égide de Christopher Tolkien et du Tolkien Estate, les fanzines américains Vinyar Tengwar et Parma Eldalamberon publient régulièrement des textes inédits de J. R. R. Tolkien. Recueils d'illustrations * 1978 : Peintures et aquarelles de J. R. R. Tolkien (Pictures by J. R. R. Tolkien), édité par Christopher Tolkien, seconde édition révisée en 1992 (traduction d'Adam Tolkien, Christian Bourgois, 1994). * 1995 : J. R. R. Tolkien : artiste et illustrateur (J. R. R. Tolkien: Artist and Illustrator), édité par Wayne Hammond et Christina Scull (traduction de Jacques Georgel, Christian Bourgois, 1996). Enregistrements audio * 1967 : Poems and Songs of Middle-earth, Caedmon TC 1231. * 1975 : J. R. R. Tolkien Reads and Sings his The Hobbit & The Lord of the Rings, Caedmon TC 1477–1478 (basé sur des enregistrements effectués en août 1952 par George Sayer). Travaux académiques * 1922 : A Middle English Vocabulary, Oxford, Clarendon Press, 168 pp. * 1925 : Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, édité avec E. V. Gordon, Oxford University Press, 211 pp. Seconde édition en révisée 1967, Oxford, Clarendon Press, 232 pp. * 1925 : Some Contributions to Middle-English Lexicography, publié dans The Review of English Studies, volume 1, n°2, pp. 210-215. * 1925 : The Devil's Coach Horses, publié dans The Review of English Studies, volume 1, n°3, pp. 331-336. * 1929 : Ancrene Wisse and Hali Meiðhad, publié dans Essays and Studies by members of the English Association, Oxford, volume 14, pp. 104-126. * 1932 : The Name 'Nodens' , publié dans Report on the Excavation of the Prehistoric, Roman, and Post-Roman Site in Lydney Park, Gloucestershire, Oxford, University Press for The Society of Antiquaries. * 1932–34 : Sigelwara Land, parties I et II, dans Medium Aevum, Oxford, volume 1, n°3 (décembre 1932), pp. 183-196 et volume 3, n°2 (Juin 1934), pp. 95-111. * 1934 : Chaucer as a Philologist: The Reeve's Tale, publié dans Transactions of the Philological Society, Londres, pp. 1-70. * 1937 : Beowulf: The Monsters and the Critics, Londres, Humphrey Milford, 56 pp. * 1939 : The Reeve's Tale: version prepared for recitation at the 'summer diversions', Oxford, 1939. 14 pp. * 1944 : Sir Orfeo, Oxford, The Academic Copying Office, 18 pp. (édition d'un poème médiéval). * 1947 : On Fairy-Stories, publié dans Essays presented to Charles Williams, Oxford University Press (essai technique sur le conte de fées, aussi re-publié depuis dans plusieurs recueils de fictions). * 1953 : Ofermod et Beorhtnoth's Death, essais publié avec le poème The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth, Beorhthelm's Son dans Essays and Studies by members of the English Association, volume 6. * 1953 : Middle English "Losenger": Sketch of an etymological and semantic enquiry, publié dans Essais de philologie moderne: Communications présentées au Congrès International de Philologie Moderne (1951), Les Belles Lettres. * 1962 : Ancrene Wisse: The English Text of the Ancrene Riwle, Early English Text Society, Oxford University Press. * 1963 : English and Welsh publié dans Angles and Britons: O'Donnell Lectures, University of Cardiff Press. * 1966 : Jerusalem Bible (contributions en tant que traducteur et lexicographe). À titre posthume * 1975 : Traductions de Sir Gawain and the Green Knight et des poèmes médiévaux Pearl et Sir Orfeo. * 1981 : The Old English 'Exodus', édité par Joan Turville-Petre, Oxford, The Clarendon Press. * 1982 : Finn and Hengest: The Fragment and the Episode, édité par Alan Bliss. * 1983 : Les Monstres et les critiques (The Monsters and the Critics), recueil (traduction de Christine Laferrière, Christian Bourgois, 2006). Rassemble les essais suivants : ** Beowulf : les monstres et les critiques (Beowulf: the Monsters and the Critics ) ** Traduire Beowulf (On Translating Beowulf) ** Du conte de fées (On Fairy-Stories, nouvelle traduction) ** Un vice secret (A Secret Vice) ** Sire Gauvain et le Chevalier vert (Sir Gawain and the Green Knight) ** L'anglais et le gallois (English and Welsh) ** Discours d'adieu à l'université d'Oxford * 2002 : Beowulf and the Critics édité par Michael C. Drout, ouvrage reprenant Beowulf: the Monsters and the Critics avec deux brouillons plus longs de l'essai, à partir desquels le texte avait été condensé pour ses premières éditions. = Sources = * Tolkien France * Tolkiendil * J.R.R. Tolkien sur Wikipédia ---- Catégorie : AuteursCatégorie : Terre du Milieu